Be Mine
by Matoko Shizaki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Zell is alone... until he gets a letter from a secret admirer!
1. Ask Me

Be Mine- Chapter 1: "Ask Me"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zell or any of the other characters. Squaresoft owns them. I did make up the personality and name, etc of one of the characters because they never tell anything about her. That's about it…  
  
Notes: This is great. You know you're going insane when you title all your chapters after candy hearts.   
  
I was hoping to maybe have had this done at Valentines but it's extremely doubtful now. For the most part, this is to make up for the wonderful Kurama/Hiei fic I was writing that my computer took with it when it crashed… ::sigh:: Oh well!   
  
Ultimecia had been defeated and with her left the danger that had loomed over the world. Spring slowly gave way to summer, days of visiting the tiny, run down cottage where they had grown up, days by the sea remembering. That summer pasted quickly, faster than any of them wished it to. Summer left taking Rinoa back to Timber with the promise to visit often. With autumn came those promised visits, new SeeDs, and new missions. It was no wonder that all breathed a sigh of relief when it was over with. Winter came on, colder than ever. But it was Christmas that rejuvenated the spirits of the students at the Garden. Relatives, friends, parties. That, too, had to end. Slowly winter was ebbing away.  
  
And now it was February.  
  
A week before Valentine's Day the Garden Festival Committee organized decorations. The hallways that were once calm blues, greens, and grays were now stunning pinks, reds, and whites. You couldn't go anywhere without running into heart cut outs, braided streamers, and what Zell disliked the most… posters for the Valentine's Day dance.  
  
Sure, he could have any girl if he felt the need to have one… which he did.  
  
'Alright, admit it Dincht, you just can't get a girlfriend!' Zell thought grudgingly as he passed another poster trying to pretend it wasn't there. For the most part, it was true.  
  
After the whole 'save-the-world' thing, he'd gotten a fair amount of attention from a good portion of the opposite sex in the Garden. Not the girls he'd wanted to notice him, but that was beside the point. Only a few weeks after Ultimecia's defeat, they had forgotten all about him.  
  
At that point, he had decided to take matters into his own hands… and go to Irvine.   
  
Cursing under his breath, Zell recalled the whole ordeal.  
  
"Sure I'll help ya pal!" Irvine had said, clapping him on the back. "Just watch. With me to help ya, you'll have to pry the girls off ya."   
  
And with those words, Zell launched into a series of awful dates. Thin girls, fat girls, shy girls, horny girls… he'd seen them all. In the end, he got sick of it and told Irvine.   
  
"Geez, Zell, why don't you just become gay?" Irvine had asked him in exasperation. Right about now it didn't seem like a bad idea…  
  
Trying to get his mind off his impending dilemma, Zell thought about what the rest of the week would bring.  
  
'Rinoa should be here tomorrow, classes'll get easier, probably start making valentines in class instead of learning tactics, betcha a bunch of girls will spread those stupid love rumors, Irvine'll try and put the moves on Selphie again, and I'll be alone…'  
  
Somehow, his thoughts had returned to one depressing fact: he was one of the only people that would be lonely on Valentine's Day.   
  
He passed the cafeteria, his head hung. For once, he wasn't hungry for one of Balamb's famous hot dogs. Personally, he wanted to go back to his dorm, fall asleep, and not wake up until the week was over.  
  
Around the corner a few girls were talking and giggling, about the dance Zell had no doubt. He tried to ignore them but to no avail.  
  
"Who're your going with?"  
  
"Oh I don't know… I have three guys asking me."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
"I'm going with Wayne."  
  
"Ohmigod! That's gross!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
Their giggles rang in his ears, almost mocking him. Now he really just wanted to sleep through the week. He turned the corner, hurried passed them, and prayed that he was in his dorm.  
  
The dorms were silent at this time of day; everyone was at lunch or out doing things this afternoon. Unafraid of being seen by someone, Zell punched the wall with all his might.  
  
"God dammnit! I hate Valentine's Day!"   
  
A right hook.  
  
"Every year, the same old thing!"  
  
A high kick.  
  
"I'm just the loser in the background!"   
  
Panting, Zell fell back on the opposite wall. He must look like a freak! Spazzing out about this kind of thing was something only a little kid would do…  
  
He straightened himself out, took one cautious look back down the hallway to the main hall, and headed on to his dorm.  
  
The key turned in the lock, a small the indication that the door was open. He sighed, went inside, and shut the door behind him.   
  
His first thought was of his room… his bed… if he could help it, he didn't want to leave this dorm until the mushy week had passed him by like a bad dream. With all that was on his mind he barely notice what was lying at his feet.  
  
Zell's high tops curled over a small something, clearly plastic or glass from the way it cracked with his weight forced upon it. He quickly recoiled the damaging foot and looked down.  
  
Lying on the carpet was a plastic heart case, the one that usually had candy hearts in it. On the top in gold, fancy lettering was "To My Valentine" with a large crack driven through it from his misstep. Framing the gold and the crack was a red background. He scooped it up and held it in his palm for a moment.   
  
"Must've come in through the mail slot…" Zell muttered as he turned it over in his hand. Inside something rattled and, with curious fingers, Zell opened in.  
  
Inside was a scrap of paper, something jotted on it in red ink. Zell unfolded the scrap and held it up to the light. With a shaking voice, he read it aloud.  
  
"Zell,   
  
I have loved you for some time now, even before your involvement with SeeD and the sorceress. You probably don't notice me but I see you every day. But to the point… I would like you to be my valentine. If you aren't interested, forget you ever got this. But, if by chance you are, their will be more of these letters you may search for. In each of those letters are the locations of the next letter and clues to who I may be. Good luck if you choose to search.  
  
You're first clue: FICBURTON1134"  
  
At the bottom it was merely signed with a heart.  
  
"Holy… shit…" Zell muttered. He was shaking all over. This was just some crazy dream… or was it? Placing the letter back in the case, he looked for the source of the rattling. In the bottom was a white candy heart, "Ask me" written on it in pink lettering.  
  
"Ask you, huh?" Zell said, a small smile creeping its way onto his young features. "I'll do more than ask you. Right now I'd practically marry you!"   
  
With a laugh, he sat the plastic heart, love letter and all, on the counter. Him… a wanted, single guy? It was too good to be true.   
  
"But who would send this?" Zell found himself asking out loud. There was no reply, but Zell hadn't really expected nor craved one.   
  
"I… I gotta tell the others!" he finally decided, smacking his fist into an open palm. Quickly, he pocketed the heart and hurried to the cafeteria in search of the others.  
  
Things were actually starting to look up. And now for a hotdog.  
  
Quistis peered over the top of her book, watching Squall as he stared lazily out the window. Before she could ask the SeeD commander what was wrong, Selphie piped up.  
  
"Hey, Squall, what's up? You're even more quiet than normal!" the brunette chirped as she stirred more sugar into her iced tea. When Squall didn't reply, Irvine followed up the conversation.  
  
"Aw, leave him be, Sephie. He's probably thinking of Rinoa…" Irvine shot Squall a great big grin that Squall happened to see out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"It's not like that…" Squall muttered, barely turning to look at the Galbadian cowboy.   
  
"Then what?" Selphie urged, leaning forward.  
  
Squall opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short as Zell made his grand entrance.  
  
"Guy, guy guys! Guess what?! Guess what I got?!"  
  
"A brain…?" Irvine suggested, trying to mop up the soda he had spilt across the table.   
  
"Hahaha, very funny, Kinneas. I have a brain thanks."   
  
Squall could've commented on this statement, but decided to keep his peace.  
  
"I found this!" Zell reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a plastic candy heart.  
  
"…That's it?" Selphie asked, a little disappointed.   
  
"Sorry to say this, Zell, but those are all over this time of year." Quistis said, sitting her novel in the safety of her lap and away from the soda lake Irvine had make.   
  
"Just open it." the blond urged, handing it over to the former instructor.   
  
Quistis turned the container over, studying it from all angles. Then, she raised the cracked lid and peered it. Suddenly intrigued, she fished the candy heart out and read it aloud.  
  
"Ask me?"  
  
"Mm hm!" Zell said proudly. "Now look a the letter."  
  
Irvine was the one to pull the letter out. His eyes scrolled across the crumpled letter for a minute, Selphie reading anxiously over his shoulder. "A love letter?" Irvine finally asked.  
  
"A love letter!" Selphie clapped her hands. "Aw, this is so romantic Zell! Who sent it!"  
  
Zell took the letter and heart container back from Irvine, putting them back in his pocket. "I don't know. But there's a clue to where I can find the next letter."  
  
"What's the clue?" Selphie asked, squirming in her seat.  
  
"Something really weird. Just a bunch of numbers."  
  
Quistis thought for a moment. "Looks like a Dewey decimal code, like the one's at the library…"  
  
"Yeah… now that I think about it…" Selphie replied hesitantly.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Zell turned and hurried off without another word.  
  
"And he didn't even eat?" Irvine muttered. As if on cue, Zell return to the table, seized the hotdog from Irvine's plate, and scuttled off with a quick, "Thanks again!"  
  
Zell circled around the main hall, face buried in the love letter. "FICBURTON1134? What the…?" Without looking, he turned down the hall to the library.   
  
He looked up when the door slide open to a quiet, smaller room. There were only a few people milling about, mostly what Zell liked to call losers.  
  
'Honestly…' Zell thought tucking the paper back into his pocket. 'Reading on their lunch break? Whatever…' He approached the nearest bookshelf, eyes scrolling across the bindings. 'FICBURTON1134? Nope… not that one… where the hell is it?"  
  
"Um… can I help you?" said a voice behind him.  
  
Zell turned, locking eyes with one of the library assistants. He'd seen her around a lot, usually helping someone or putting up with that one obnoxious SeeD guy. She was the same one who helped him find a book last time, the girl with the ponytail.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm looking for a book. It's…" Zell paused, fighting to try and remember what Quistis had called it. "Doohickey… decimal…"   
  
"Dewey decimal number?" the girl suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's it! We'll it's Dewey decimal number is FICBURTON1134."   
  
"Fiction? Okay, that's over here…" Lost in thought, she led Zell to one of the back bookshelves near the study area. "Any Burton is the author?"   
  
Zell nodded and the girl got to work scrolling down the bookshelf.  
  
"Barry, Bartlet, Beck, Binks, Bottomley, here it is! Burton. Mary Burton." She plucked a small, burgundy volume from the shelf. "A book of love poems?"   
  
"Er… for my… er… girlfriend." Zell explained nervously.  
  
"Oh, I see. Here you go." She handed the volume over to Zell. "If you need anything else, let me know." That's when she flashed him a quick smile.  
  
Before now, he'd never realized how cute she was… for a bookworm that is. Zell shook his head, sorted out his thoughts, and thanked her. With a nod, she took her leave and went back over to the counter.  
  
He crossed into the study area and plopped down into a chair next to a mousy boy with large glasses. Noticing the boy was watching him, he looked over.  
  
"Yo, what's up?"   
  
The boy muttered a nervous reply and went back to his book. Satisfied, Zell turned back to his.  
  
Burgundy and worn, the book has certainly seen a few years. The corners of the bindings were worn, the cover peeling up. Scrawled across the cover in gold letter was the title: "From the Heart: Love Poems by Marie Burton". Zell flipped open the cover to the table of contents and read down the list.  
  
All of the poem titles were mushy, related to love, marriage, dating. 'But no sex. Figures…' Finally there was a title that caught his eye. It was called "Glass Fairytale" and written next to it in the table of contents was a heart and the words, "Right here." Zell dug the letter from his pocket, opened it, and held it over to the note in the book. The handwriting was the same.   
  
'Bingo.'  
  
Zell opened to the poem and began to read:  
  
A fairytale setting  
  
With elegant poise  
  
Glass slippers upon polished floor  
  
Buried beneath party noise  
  
A tall, slender, young maiden  
  
With silken, soft skin  
  
Red like a rose  
  
With thorns concealing pain within  
  
Across the room, her knight,  
  
Ashamed of battle scars,  
  
Stands alone in solitude,  
  
Sword shining like a star  
  
In the silent courtyard  
  
Their lonely eyes meet,  
  
Hearts palpitating  
  
To the waltz's soft beat  
  
He takes her hand in his  
  
True love dare not fail  
  
Both glad it didn't shatter:  
  
Their glass fairytale  
  
'…what the hell is that supposed to mean?' Zell wondered. He read it over again, but realized nothing new. With a sigh, Zell closed the book. 'So much for true love.'  
  
Hope you liked that! Just something new that I stumbled across when I went back and started updating fics. There should be at least three more chapters to it, so I'll get started right away.   
  
By the way, I wrote that poem in about twenty minutes in math class so it really sucks. Sorry about that!  
  
Reviews appreciated! Criticism accepted! Flames extinguished! 


	2. Notice Me

Be Mine- Chapter 2: "Notice Me"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zell or any of the other characters. Squaresoft owns them. I did make up the personality and name, etc of one of the characters because they never tell anything about her. That's about it…  
  
Notes: Woohoo! Chapter 2! …That's about all I have to say… I could use this time for something good though…  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Magentafox/Yevonmage (Hi! Remember the weirdo Auron with the 'Rikku Glomper'?)  
  
Brittany (You only like me cuz you get previews! Just kiddin'.)  
  
Mei (I LOVE YOU!!)  
  
All my readers (I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!!)  
  
z  
  
And the reviewers column!   
  
Jeanieh   
  
SeiyaMatsuya  
  
Angel Reid  
  
Trio Wing  
  
Another big shout-out to everyone who signed the FF.Net petition that came my way. No one should crush creativity!  
  
Wolf Blossom  
  
Miko Tsunami  
  
Babybluestarangel  
  
Shichinintai no Jakotsu  
  
Alana-star  
  
Katrina11  
  
Amerie-chan  
  
HieiandTouyaLover  
  
Geonah  
  
SadSaturn  
  
SilencedEcho  
  
Kuiya  
  
Cyberdistroyer  
  
Onee-sama  
  
Trio Wing  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Sorry… too many shout outs, ya?  
  
"Zell, it's not the end of the world." Quistis said, turning in her seat to get a view of the blond martial artist who was slumped over in the back.  
  
"Yes it is… what the fuck is a stupid love poem supposed to mean?" he grumbled, examining his hands in his lap.  
  
"Quit whining." Squall ordered from the driver's seat.   
  
Zell looked up, shot their commander a small glare and then replied, "I'm not whining."  
  
"Yes you are…" Irvine commented in sing-song. He had tipped his hat down over his eyes, hoping for a little shut eye on the way to Balamb to pick up Rinoa, but had been very unsuccessful.   
  
Before the blond could reply, Squall parked the car in the garage at the town entrance, stopped the engine, and pocketed the key. "Let's go." he said. All four doors flew open and they stepped out into the musty garage filled with rental cars.   
  
"Are you sure we can park here?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Irvine replied flicking his hat back out of his eyes. "We'll only be here for a few minutes. Go to the station, pick up Rinoa, pay Zell's mom a visit…" Irvine grinned at the last, enflaming Zell's temper.  
  
"If we go to see my mom, I'm the only one going! Not you guys!"  
  
"Then we'll leave without you." Squall said, leading the group out onto the main street.  
  
Once again, Zell fell silent, defeated. He clasped his hands behind his head and snorted indignantly.   
  
It had been a while since he'd been in Balamb, Zell decided. As much as he loved the Garden, Zell had missed his home town. Here he was a hero to children, an example to peers, and an adopted son to the adults. It was where he fit in. Home. He drew in the wintery, salty sea air and sighed. Home really was where the heart was.   
  
The train station was right beyond the weapons and items shops and was buzzing with people boarding and unloading. It had always been like this because the only major thing in the little seaside town of Balamb was their train station.   
  
Squall scanned the crowd, searching anxiously for a sign of the Forest Owl's princess. When the crowd in front thinned out, he caught sight of a girl sitting on the steps, a backpack on and a duffel bag lying at her side. Her chin was resting in her hands, the elbows supported on her knees and her legs tilted together to avoid revealing what was up her skirt. Quickly, Squall concluded that she had to be freezing seeing as how she was wearing few layers. She seemed to be looking too and as soon as her eyes locked on Squall, they lit up. Squall stepped forward, a rare smile creeping its way onto his face.   
  
"Squall!"   
  
Rinoa jumped up, grabbed her duffel bag, and threw her arms around Squall. "I miss you all so much!" she cried.  
  
As he tipped his hat, Irvine grinned. "I can see you missed Squall. What about our hugs?"   
  
The raven haired girl released the reluctant Squall and hugged Quistis. "Sorry!" She then hugged Zell. "I really did miss you all!"  
  
"We missed you too, Rinoa." Quistis exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it hasn't been that long!" Zell added.  
  
"What about my hug?" Irvine asked as soon as Rinoa let go of Zell.   
  
"You're just being a pervert, Irvine." Rinoa joked.  
  
"Not true! I have only the purest thoughts of women." Irvine replied.  
  
"Sure…" Rinoa said, embracing him as well. "So, where's Selphie?"   
  
"She's busy planning the Valentine's Day Dance."  
  
"Her kind of thing, huh?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Squall nodded and took the duffel bag from her. He set it down for a second, only to remove his jacket and drape it across Rinoa's fair shoulders.  
  
"You… don't have to, Squall." Rinoa told him, pulling the jacket closer around herself.   
  
"I insist." was his short reply.  
  
Rinoa grinned, leaned up, and pecked him on the cheek. "Sometimes you can be so sweet." Squall continued to ignore the jeering laughter of Irvine and Zell in the background.  
  
"What's so funny you two?" Rinoa asked, rounding on them. "There's nothing wrong with having a girl friend."   
  
"Never said anything was wrong with it." Irvine insisted. Zell remained quiet, enticing Rinoa's curiosity.  
  
"Zell…? Something I said?"  
  
"Zell has a secret admirer," Quistis explained as they headed towards the car. "Thing is, he can't figure out who it is or where her next letter is."  
  
"Yeah, that's kind of a problem when your only clue is a stupid poem."  
  
"Oh, what poem?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Glass Fairytale."  
  
Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "I love that poem! Marie Burton, right?" When Zell nodded she continued. "Maybe I could help you!"   
  
"Uh… I don't know…" Zell started to protest.  
  
"Nonsense! It'll be fun! Like a scavenger hunt, right?" She looked to Squall, who cleared his throat, and then to Irvine and Quistis.  
  
"That is," Quistis teased. "Unless you want to keep all the fun to yourself, Zell."   
  
"Well… I…"   
  
"It's settled then." Irvine concluded, tipping his hat. "We're going to help you find the woman of your dreams."  
  
"Hah… remember last time you tried to help with that?" Zell grumbled. Irvine looped his arm around Zell's shoulders and led him off to the parking garage.  
  
"But this time, my friend, you can't lose!"  
  
"Or can he…?" Squall commented when Irvine was out of earshot, leading the blond down the street.  
  
Rinoa elbowed the SeeD and scowled playfully. "Squall…"   
  
"I know…" Squall replied, acting like a scolded little boy. Rinoa patted him on the shoulder before taking his hand.  
  
"It's going to be a long Valentine's Day, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"A fairytale setting with elegant poise. Glass slippers upon polished floor, buried beneath party noise…" Rinoa chewed at the end of her pencil and across the table Zell groaned.  
  
They had been sitting in the kitchen of Zell's dorm trying to figure out the poem for almost two hours. The blond felt as if his brains would liquefy and pour out of his ears.  
  
"This is hopeless." he finally said, pushing back his chair and standing up. "There is no way I'm ever going to find the next letter let alone this girl."  
  
"Don't say that, Zell!" Rinoa insisted, springing up from her chair. "Never give up! True love always finds a way!"  
  
Zell snorted. 'That's easy for you to say,' he thought. 'The hero always gets this girl… I think I know where this battle scarred knight guy is coming from now…'  
  
"Think about it, it has to be hidden somewhere in the building and each stanza points to a different place." She traced a delicate finger down the lines in the book. "It's like a puzzle. We had to use these all the time in Timber."  
  
The blond paused, considering the possibilities. "…polished floor… probably a place where a lot of people would be…" He jerked his head up violently, so much so that Rinoa jumped back a little.  
  
"The ball room!!" they cried in unison.   
  
Zell quickly shut the book and headed to the door.   
  
"W-wait Zell! It's eleven at night! How do you expect to get into the ball room let alone see to find a scrap of paper?"   
  
With a fanged grin plastered on his face, Zell turned and produced a flashlight from his pocket. "With a little stealth, of course."   
  
Light panned across the empty, polished floor of the ball room. Zell swept the room once more with his flashlight before stepping in. It was silent and he nearly jumped two feet in the air when he heard the echo of his high tops on the floor. Normally it would only be a hushed patter but it sounded like a clap of thunder with out any others around. Zell recovered and took two more small, cautious steps.   
  
He had to find that note… and fast.  
  
Over and over Zell repeated the stanza in his mind. What he was looking for in the room he didn't know but he needed to figure it out quickly.   
  
Across the room on the wall were pictures, oil paintings that seemed they had hung there since time began. They were regularly dusted but Zell noted that they were already collecting more. He stepped closer, scanning across the images.  
  
Painting of old sorceresses, the garden, and marvelous ball scenes were spread out across the wall. At the very end of the line hung a small, older picture, so worn that it stood out amongst the rest. Zell came closer, shining his light onto the cracking canvas.   
  
Their he saw a beautiful ball scene, one full of fading color, grand décor, and beautiful guests. What caught his eye was a woman on the far right side of painting who stood alone, away from the masses.   
  
"The fair maiden…" Zell whispered to the silent air.   
  
At the corner nearest the woman, a small scrap of paper had been tucked into the ancient, gold painted frame. Zell, grinning in triumph, reached out to it.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice at Zell ear asked.   
  
Zell spun with a sharp cry that echoed loudly in the cavernous ball room. Standing there, looking even more like a demon in the darkness, was Seifer. Startled, Zell dropped the flash light and the room sank to darkness as the batteries tumbled out.   
  
"Jesus Christ!! Are you trying to kill me!?!" Zell hissed trying to slow the quickening pace of his heart.  
  
"Too bad I didn't." the former knight commented smugly. He jammed both hands into his pockets and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, well, go to hell!" The blond backed closer to the picture, ready at any moment to reach behind his head and pluck the note from the frame.  
  
With a thud, Seifer's fist met the wall to the left of Zell's head. He grinned, reckless, wanton rage shining through a flawless grin. Zell swallowed hard, the knight's face only inches from his own, hot breath spilling onto his face.  
  
"Ladies first." Seifer hissed.  
  
Taking his cue to leave, Zell brought a knee up, connecting it with Seifer's exposed stomach. Knee met firm muscle, and Zell felt a shock wave run through his leg. What did the guy have, wash board abs? Seifer, however, doubled over giving Zell enough time to shove him to the side, grab the note, and make a run for it.  
  
"Dammit Dincht! You are dead! Here me?!" Seifer howled after him, stumbling a few steps before giving up on pursuing.  
  
Zell, meanwhile, realized that miracles were possible, there was a God, and that God loved him enough to let him live another day.  
  
Now drenched in warm water as opposed to sweat, Zell sat down on his bed and began to rub his hair dry. After a few shakes, he allowed the blond hair to remain limp instead of the vigorous gelling Zell usually gave it. He grinned a little and reached for the letter that sat on his pillow.  
  
It was folded into eights, the ceases unable to be forced out no matter how many times they were smoothed. Taped inside was the next candy heart that read: "Notice me" in pink letters on a sugary white background.   
  
"I would if I knew who you were…" Zell commented offhand. He removed the heart from the letter and placed it in the open container on his nightstand. Then he moved onto the letter.  
  
"Congratulations. You've found the first letter! Here's your clue as a reward:  
  
I see you often, no in classes but in halls. I watch from the shadows, hoping your heart can hear how mine beats for you.  
  
A tall, slender, young maiden  
  
With silken, soft skin  
  
Red like a rose  
  
With thorns concealing pain within"  
  
Zell sighed and sat the letter aside. Removing the towel from his head and tossing it onto his desk chair, he smirked.  
  
"Here we go again…"  
  
I'm so obvious it's killing me! See, I'm trying to keep you all guessing. Maybe I'll fool someone… but not likely. Why this one should never become a mystery writer! I think I'll stick with romance. 


	3. Kiss Me

Be Mine- Chapter 3: "Kiss Me"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zell or any of the other characters. Squaresoft owns them. Blah blah blah… damn this is boring…  
  
Notes: Tomorrow I have SAT IIs bright and early… oh joy… anyway, I figured I should write because who am I to deprive an audience?  
  
Anyhoo, with the candy heart thing, I'm going to maybe hand out candy hearts at Anime Boston 2005. At least, if I remember. You'll know which one I am. I'm the flamboyant redhead dressed as either Jecht (FFX), Marcus (FFIX), or someone from Digimon. -;; Yes, this is how I get my kicks…  
  
By the way, I just got the Zell figure! I know, I know, big deal. Well, it'll at least encourage me to write! …and I shall try to refrain from reenacting yaoi fics between Zell and Irvine with my Zell and Irvine figures… Now if only I had Seifer and Quistis figures… hehehe..  
  
And the reviewers column!   
  
Jeanieh   
  
SeiyaMatsuya  
  
Angel Reid  
  
Trio Wing  
  
Selphie 108  
  
Crack-Anne  
  
Zell's Girl with a Pigtail  
  
FF Fan  
  
"Well… this is interesting."   
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Zell asked, peering over the top of his T-Board Magazine. With both feet on the cafeteria table and his head buried in a magazine, he was quite alright with Rinoa doing all the thinking.  
  
"Zell!" Rinoa snatched the magazine and threw it aside. "Pay attention! You're supposed to be the Romeo here!"   
  
The blond sat up with a groan, removing his high top clad feet from the table. "What do you want me to do? I can't figure this out. C'mon Rinoa, her last clue was she watches me a lot. That's real helpful."  
  
"So she's playing hard to get," Rinoa replied, returning to the love note Zell had almost died to obtain the night before. "It's more romantic that way."   
  
"You girls and your sense of romance…" Zell grumbled, taking the volume of poetry from Rinoa.   
  
"Want my help or not? Squall's personally a little mad that I'm tending to your love life instead of--"  
  
"Having sex with him?" Zell offered.  
  
"No!" Rinoa blushed furiously. "But it is almost Valentine's Day! I need to spend time with him!" She cleared her throat and turned back to the love letter. "Now, back to work."  
  
"Whatever…"   
  
"It looks like whoever chose their clues from here didn't want to make it very intellectual…" Rinoa commented grazing a finger over the neat print of the note.   
  
"Either that or the author doesn't know what the hell she's doing." Zell said offhand. (It's true!!)  
  
Rinoa slammed a hand on the table nearly knocking over her water. "Alright, that's it Zell! Since you won't quit screwing around, you can do this on your own." She stood up and grabbed her bag.  
  
"W-wait! What do you mean I can do it alone?! Rinoa!!" When he reached out to grab her shoulder, she was already leaving the cafeteria… and not looking back.  
  
"Geez…" Zell sunk back into his chair and grabbed up the love letter. "I am so screwed…"   
  
"HEY ZELL!!!"  
  
The blond must've rocketed of his seat and five feet into the air as the chair toppled over behind him. "HOLY SHIT!!" When he spun around, there stood Selphie, yellow clad and perky as ever.  
  
"Good morning!" she said with a slight wave. The other hand was held behind her back giving her the appearance of mock innocence. Something was definitely up.  
  
"Er, hi Selphie…" Zell picked up the chair cautiously. "Too much coffee?"  
  
"No, it's just such a beautiful morning!" the brunette replied rocking back and forth on her heels.  
  
Zell sighed. "Ok, what is it you want me to do?"  
  
"So glad you asked!" Selphie chirped as she removed her hands from behind her back. "See, we need people to help out with decorating the ballroom fro the dance and… we're a little short handed." She scuffed the floor with her boot, adding more innocence to her facade. Damn, she was persuasive when she got like that.  
  
"Lemme guess, you need my help?"   
  
She nodded rapidly, her brunette curls bobbing up and down.  
  
Zell sighed and closed the poetry book at his side, shoving the note back into his pocket. "Fine…"  
  
Selphie jumped up and down excitedly. "That's great! Thanks so much, Zell!!!"  
  
The blond scratched his head and muttered a hasty, "Don't mention it."  
  
"Well, c'mon!" she laughed, seizing Zell by the wrist and jerking him towards the exit. Zell barely had time to gather up his things before Selphie was skipping out of the cafeteria, him in tow.  
  
"Hey, Selphie?" Zell asked, stumbling as he tried to keep up with the hyperactive girl.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who all has been in the ballroom lately?"  
  
"Why would you want to know that?" Selphie called over her shoulder.  
  
"No reason…" Zell lied.   
  
"Well, just the people helping with the decorating… and the disciplinary committee!"  
  
"Can't forget them…" the blond grumbled as they turned and headed down the open hallway towards the ballroom.   
  
Through the double doors Selphie practically kicked open was the ballroom, no longer quiet and dark as Zell had seen it the night before. It was swarming with people, mostly girls, each of them armed with banners, tape, streamers, and balloons. Zell stared as Selphie pulled him into the room. One of the people in here had to be his secret admirer… but which one?  
  
"Here Zell! You can help with balloons!" Selphie, dictator of the decorating chaos, proclaimed. She had led him over to a table where several students were sorting out balloons according to their colors and the messages written on them. Off to the side was a tank of helium and a set of ribbon for tying the balloons.   
  
"Er, thanks Selphie…" Zell said, scratching the back of his head. The brunette hadn't heard, though, because she ran off in search of the glitter.   
  
Stepping up to the table, Zell watches as several members of the Garden Festival Committee sorted and oversaw the work. It looked boring… deathly boring.   
  
"Zell? What are you doing here?"  
  
The blond turned to the sound of the voice and found himself face to face with former instructor and SeeD member, Quistis Trepe.   
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Hello Zell." She said nodding. "Now, what are you doing here?" Quistis repeated, adjusting her glasses as she turned from tying strings on the balloons.   
  
"Well, Selphie talked me into helping so…"  
  
Quistis laughed, a melodious giggle that would've sent the Treppies swooning. "Almost too persuasive, isn't she? That's how I got into this mess."   
  
"Oh." Zell commented. Slowly he began making a mental list of the people in the room, anyone who could've been the mysterious admirer.   
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"If you're going to be in here," Quistis said, placing a hand on her hip. "You might as well help out, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry about that. I was just thinking."  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to think while inflating balloons." Quistis assured him as she handed him a handful of pink balloons and shoved him towards the helium tank.  
  
Two hours and five hundred balloons later, Zell found himself collapsed onto a bench in the main hall, gasping for breath. After about ten balloons the helium tank had run out and the other four hundred and ninety had to be blown up by mouth.   
  
"What… the fuck… is up… with… this… day…?" Zell panted, laying his head back against the rail behind the bench.   
  
As if on cue, things suddenly became worse.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Zell's eyes shot open as he suddenly recognized the voice.   
  
"Looks like a deflated chickenwuss."  
  
Blue eyes sought to focus Zell's vision, focus on the former knight that towered in front of him, backed up by the faithful Fujin and Rajin, and focus on an escape route.  
  
"What… do you want…?" Zell managed to gasp out.  
  
"What do you think?" Seifer cracked his knuckles, a rhythmic crunch that sounded much like the breaking of bones. Zell's bones.   
  
The blond sat up, swallowing hard and saying his prayers. It there was ever a time for a guardian angel, it was now.   
  
"Piss off." Zell croaked, surprising himself. Bravado was the only thing keeping his body from collapsing after the most rigorous decorating session of his life.   
  
Faster than Zell could blink, Seifer lunged forward, gripping the front of the blond martial artist's shirt. Zell was instantly lifted from the bench and to his feet, his only support being Seifer's tightly clenched fist.   
  
"And what was that?" he hissed dangerously.   
  
Zell realized, at a time when he really should've been fearing his own mortality's end, that he'd never been this close to Seifer. He looked older, meaner, more restless… and from the reports of what he'd been doing to other students, he must've been restless.  
  
"Jeez, get a tic tac, man…" Zell groaned. He wasn't in the mood for this and suddenly didn't care that he was about to get pummeled.   
  
"Why you…!"   
  
Zell could already feel the burn of Seifer's knuckles on his face and waited for the impact… but it didn't come.  
  
"Seifer!"   
  
As the fist uncoiled from around his shirt, Zell opened his eyes. He was set back on his feet and Seifer had taken a step back. He looked even more tense than before. Zell turned towards the scolding voice to see Quistis standing there, he hands on her hips.   
  
"Seifer, what do you think you're doing?"   
  
"What does it look like," Seifer then quickly added a sour, "Instructor. I'm teaching him a lesson."   
  
Quistis came forward, her boots slapping the granite tile rhythmically. She stopped right in front of Seifer, looking him in the eyes although she was three inches shorter.   
  
"I don't know who gave you the authority to teach discipline with physical brutality."   
  
"And who said I couldn't?"  
  
"I did! That's who!" Quistis turned to Zell and calmly smiled. "Zell, go get some rest. You need some sleep."  
  
Nodding, Zell turned on one heel and began to hurry away. Whatever was about to happen between those two, it couldn't be good.   
  
(The author could make a very kinky comment in here but won't…)  
  
Finally back in the safety of his own dorm, Zell kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch, book and note still in hand. Although exhausted, he was determined to figure out the note's riddle today. There were only three days until Valentine's Day.  
  
He sat up with a groan and rested against the worn arm of the couch. Propped up and comfy, he unfolded the note again.   
  
"Now what did Rinoa say about solving these? Oh right! Look for key words…" Zell opened the volume of poetry and rested it in his lap. "This shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Taking the highlighter he had tucked in the book to keep his place, he looked to the note. Carefully reading, he began to highlight the keywords.   
  
"Let's see… tall, slender, silken, soft, red, rose, thorns, pain… Yeah, that's it." Zell sat the highlighter aside and glanced down at the words now surrounded by a yellow glow. "What the…? Is this a place again? Aw crap!" He swung his feet around, planting them on the ground. "Am I really going to have to go and beg Rinoa?!"  
  
"No way, Zell. You need to figure it out yourself!"  
  
"Just the other day you were so eager to help me!" Zell shouted. He was immediately quieted by a library assistant who was replacing the return books on the shelves. "Why not now?" he continued, his voice lower.  
  
"Because! I have better things to do if all you're going to do is goof off." She plucked a volume from the shelf, a boring book titled: "Balamb Garden: Inside and Out". "Her, take this." Rinoa handed it to him.   
  
"…a book is supposed to be helpful?" Zell asked as he turned the book over in his hands. "Who in hell would write a book about the Garden anyway?"   
  
"You figure that out, Einstein." Rinoa turned, heading out of the library.   
  
"W-wait! Rinoa!"   
  
The former rebel leader ignored him and stepped out of the library as the assistant sent another death glare his way. Trying to avoid the assistants gaze, Zell slinked back into the study area. He plunked down into a chair and opened the book.   
  
"Lemme see… tall and slender…? What would…?" Zell caught sight of the picture index in the middle and flipped to it. Greeting his blue gaze was a beautiful picture of the Garden in the spring. Life was springing up everywhere in the form of flowers, rising with eagerness to obtain some of the soft, spring sun. He quickly read the caption to the picture.  
  
'Some of the gardens in Balamb Garden. The flowers of choice include daffodils, daisies, roses, violets, bleeding hearts, lupine, irises--'   
  
Zell paused and reread the caption carefully. "Roses…" he muttered. That had to be it! Quickly, he opened to the index in the back searching for the name of the flower. Finding a page in the directory, he flipped to a rather boring paragraph on the gardens.   
  
'One of the more interesting gardens in Balamb Garden is the private garden of Headmaster Cid Kramer. Outside of his office on a broad ledge (accessible from only his office) are multiple rose bushes which he keeps in good shape.'  
  
The blond snapped the book shut. This had to be it or he was a Moomba's uncle.   
  
Clutching desperately to his T-Board, Zell propelled the board up closer to the ledge, one arm extended and searching for the note.   
  
'If this doesn't kill me," he thought. 'Nothing will…' He glanced over his shoulder, the sight of the twenty foot drop to the pavement confirming his fears. If he fell it was a long way down… and if he was caught Cid would have his head. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Zell turned back to the matter at hand.   
  
Searching with keen eyes through the bushes, he saw no flash of white that might indicate a note… until he saw the last bush. Poking out of the bush was the note, pierced and held in place by a thorn. Zell grinned and reached, momentarily leaning off of his board.  
  
Fingertips brushed the note and Zell felt that victory was at hand. Suddenly, his board lurched under him. The engine was giving out!  
  
Eyes wide in fear, Zell leapt for the ledge as the board gave out and began its plunge towards the pavement. Instead of catching the ledge as planned, Zell barreled head on into a rose bush, thorns tearing at his jacket and bare skin as he landed. Despite the sharp sting, he much preferred it to the pavement.   
  
With a yelp, Zell pulled his head free from the bush. Clutched in his hand was the note and the T-Board laid at the pavement below, the surface cracked and revealing the machinery within.   
  
"Dammit!" Zell shouted. "Now I hafta get that things fixed!" He punched the bush sourly and tucked the note into his jacket. At least he came out in one piece.  
  
Thorns ripped at him as he stood and he groaned. He was bleeding.   
  
"Shit… this is just--"  
  
Zell froze as a hand came down heavy on his shoulder.  
  
"Zell, you should watch your language." a teasing voice greeted him.  
  
The blond turned, coming face to face with Edea, the headmaster's wife and his former foster mother.   
  
"M-Matron!!" Zell gasped.  
  
The woman merely smiled, a smile that lit up her face. Despite the fact that she was nearing her early forties, Edea still looked only thirty. She still dressed the same, a black shirt, black spaghetti strap shirt, and black heels with black hair flowing down her back. Although Zell had many happy childhood memories of her that were slowly returning, he still hadn't gotten over the thought of her as Sorceress Edea.  
  
"Look at you, you're a mess." Edea sighed, indicating Zell's torn jacket, shorts, and cut up face, arms, and legs. "Well, let's get you into the office."  
  
"Ah, wait!" Zell pleaded as Edea pulled him towards the door into the office. "Will Headmaster Cid hear about the rosebushes?" Cid had once been a sidelines father for the orphans, "Uncle Cid" as they had affectionately called him, but now was their headmaster and the only disciplinarian they needed to fear besides Seifer.   
  
Edea shook her head, black hair whipping across her back. "No, besides," She smiled. "They're my bushes, not his."   
  
"Oh…" Zell finally allowed himself to be pulled into the now silent office and into a side room where the Kramer couple resided when Edea wasn't off with the White SeeD. It was a small area like a dorm room with a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen, the room he'd been taken to and seated in, was a calm lilac with several old tea sets lining the top of the cabinets for decoration. It was immaculately clean like the rest of the headmaster's area and reminded Zell of home.  
  
"Now," Edea said, sitting down next to Zell at the kitchen table. "Let's take a look at your wounds." She reached out and turned his head to the left, the right as she inspected the scrapes on his face. Edea lifted his arms to her eye level, checked his knees, and then smiled.   
  
"Not too worse for wear." She stood and opened up a cabinet to her right. "If it had been a younger you, you'd have been in tears."   
  
"…don't remind me…" Zell muttered.   
  
Edea laughed again, a musical, wonderful laugh. She turned back to him, a first aid kit now in hand. "You were a perfect child, Zell. Innocent, lovable, adorable… but you probably down want to here the ramblings of an old woman." Edea sat back down and opened the kit, going right for the disinfectant and the Band-aids.   
  
"I… I don't mind." Zell admitted. "Being a kid is a lot easier than being a teenager."  
  
"Well, it is a difficult time in everyone's life…" Edea agreed. She poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and began to dab at Zell's cheeks. He yelped in protest and Edea recoiled a little. "I'm sorry!" she said before going back to cleaning his scratches.  
  
"That stings…" Zell complained through clenched teeth.   
  
"Then you shouldn't do such dangerous things." Edea chided. "Exactly what were you doing up there?"   
  
"…just… looking for something. That's all…" Zell muttered, turning his head down. Edea lifted his head back up so he faced her and continued cleaning.  
  
"It mustn't be 'just something' for you to have risked life and limb for." She opened a Band-aid and placed it on his cheek. "What is it?"  
  
"A note…"   
  
"Oh! A love note!" Edea's face lit up. "How wonderful, Zell!"   
  
"I just don't know who it's from. They keep hiding it. Rinoa says she's, if it is a she, is trying to play hard to get."  
  
"Romantic!" Edea placed another Band-aid on his, this time his elbow. "Just in time for Valentine's Day. You're a lucky boy Zell." Another Band-aid. "The girls must love you."   
  
"Not really…"   
  
Edea didn't hear. She was packing up the first aid kit and rising to her feet.  
  
"Matron, do you think I could go get my T-Board now?"   
  
"I'm afraid it'll have to be confiscated, Zell." a new voice said.  
  
Zell turned and was surprised by Cid's sudden appearance in the doorway. "H-Headmaster?"  
  
"Oh, again, dear?" Edea asked of her husband.  
  
Cid nodded. "This is the tenth time, Zell. You're a SeeD now. You need to learn a little responsibility."   
  
"…so I can't have my board back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dammit!" Zell kicked open the door to his dorm and walked sullenly to his room. "What a shitty day! If it wasn't for this damn note…" In his pocket, Zell felts his hand curl around the slip of paper.   
  
'In the end it'll be worth it, Zell. Just keep telling yourself.'  
  
He closed the door to his room, sat the note on his nightstand, and stripped away his now torn jacket and shirt. It stung as he pulled the shirt over his face but he ignored the pain and reached for the note.   
  
"I help out the school often because I need seem to have anything else to do. That's when I see you the most.  
  
Across the room, her knight,  
  
Ashamed of battle scars,  
  
Stands alone in solitude,  
  
Sword shining like a star"  
  
Zell kissed the note and sat it back on the nightstand.   
  
"I hope to God this girl's a keeper."  
  
By the way, the Zell figure did help! …must…resist…yaoi…! ACH!! 


	4. Hold Me

Be Mine- Chapter 4: "Hold Me"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, same shit, different chapter... Well, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII... or any of the hot guys in it... Damn. So, don't sue me. I've got nothing anyway.  
  
Notes: I think I finally have a break-through with my ideas for the ending!! YAY!!! Some people will probably be disappointed but never fear! I'm already planning a sequel that will (hopefully) be sure to please!! So please, if you don't like my ending, stay tuned for the sequel.  
  
By the way, I'm really sorry I haven't been writing much this summer. I've been busy with road trips, camps, and all sorts of things. Please excuse my lack of effort!!  
  
Reviewer's Column!  
  
Jeanieh   
  
SeiyaMatsuya  
  
Angel Reid  
  
Trio Wing  
  
Selphie 108  
  
Crack-Anne  
  
Zell's Girl with a Pigtail  
  
FF Fan  
  
R  
  
PV-chan  
  
Twin Lance  
  
Phoenix Rising  
  
Jania  
  
Elvi-Rose  
  
jennstar  
  
Zeto  
  
Dude, you guys rock!!  
  
"Across the room her knight... solitude..."  
  
"Zell, what're you mumbling about?"  
  
Zell blinked and looked up into Irvine's concerned eyes. The Galbadian cowboy had talked him into going into Balamb for lunch in an attempt to break his infatuation with the notes. Apparently, it hadn't worked.  
  
"Sorry, you say something?"  
  
Irvine sighed. "Man, Zell, this is odd for even you." He reached across the table and plucked the poetry volume from where it stood open in front of Zell.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
  
"Listen, a little man to man advice: own your women but don't let them own you."   
  
Zell grudgingly took the book back and sat it down next to his uneaten meal. "I suppose that's why you always let Selphie talk you into decorating or something?"  
  
"Th-this isn't about me and Selphie!" Irvine cleared his throat and adjusted his hat. "It's about you and whoever's writing those notes. It's getting a little obsessive if you know what I mean."  
  
Another sigh, one of many that day, escaped Zell's mouth. "I understand your concern but tomorrow's the dance and Valentine's Day. Either I figure this out today or I spend another Valentine's Day alone. But then again, you wouldn't know what that's like, would you?" The blond stood up, grabbed the book, and headed for the exit.   
  
"Zell, just don't let it get outta hand!" Irvine called to him.  
  
'A little late for that...' Zell couldn't help but think.  
  
It had become an obsession. All Zell could think about were the notes, who was behind them, and what his first Valentine's Day date would be like.   
  
Once back in his dorm room, Zell opened the book again, arranged all the notes so he could read them, and took out a spare sheet of paper.   
  
"This is going too far." Zell muttered to himself. "Now I'm going to figure out who this is once and for all!"   
  
He put pen to paper and began to write.  
  
"The only people who could've planted the notes in the ballroom were Selphie, Quistis, or one of those other girls..."  
  
The names Selphie and Quistis were listed down the paper.   
  
"And then there's Seifer."  
  
Seifer was added to the list.  
  
"What about that girl in the library? She knew just where the book was without even looking."  
  
Girl with ponytail.  
  
Zell sat his pen down and glanced over the list, doubt running through his mind.   
  
"It couldn't be Selphie. She wouldn't have the gall to go to that ledge..." He crossed out her name. "But Quistis can. She has the authority to be in the office." Quistis stayed. "And the library girl could use her duties as an excuse..." She stayed. "Seifer would just barge in there..." He stayed as well, much to Zell despair. If it was Seifer, it had to be some kind of vicious prank... He wasn't like that... was he?   
  
"Dammit, Dincht! Snap outta it! What in hell are you thinking!?" He put a hand to his forehead, cursing his own wandering thoughts. Zell cleared his throat and stood up, tucking the latest note and his list of suspects into his pocket.   
  
"Alright," he said heading for the door. "Time for some detective work."  
  
"Instructor Trepe?" The boy Zell had asked considered for a moment. "Nope, haven't seen her all day. Ask one of the Trepies. They'll know."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Zell, without any progress on his "case" trudged past the student and towards the library.  
  
'Well this is really a big help. Might as well move onto the next suspect.'   
  
He stepped up to the entrance of the library and the door slid open. The interior of the library was calm and serene as usual and only a few people other than library assistants were roaming up and down the aisles of books. Rather than search the whole library, Zell decided to investigate the easy way and stepped up to the service counter.  
  
"May I help you?" the dark skinned girl behind the counter asked. She had been busy flipping through a magazine but now turned her attention to Zell.  
  
"Hey, have you seen a girl around here? She's about this tall," Zell demonstrated by placing his hand next to his eyes. "Kinda pale, and has a pigtail."  
  
"Oh Marina?"  
  
'Marina... so that's her name... never asked before...'  
  
"Yeah, I think that's her."  
  
"Sorry, but two days ago she got really sick. She's been in the infirmary since then."  
  
"Oh..." Zell's heart dropped into his stomach. "Well... thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem."  
  
And with that, Zell's hope shattered and the girl went back to her magazine.  
  
Rinoa, who had been briefly talking to Squall about the goings-on in Timber, glanced over at where Zell was sitting across the table. His head was down, face pressed into the middle of the poetry book.  
  
"...What's his problem?" Squall asked.  
  
Without an answer to provide her boyfriend, Rinoa leaned over and decided to ask herself.  
  
"Zell...? Are you ok?"   
  
The blond lifted his head, eyes narrowed and a frown plastered on his face. "Do I look ok?"  
  
"No... What's wrong?"  
  
"This whole damn love letter!!!" Zell pulled the note from his pocket and threw it down on the table.  
  
"Oooh! Another one?" Selphie picked it up and studied it for a moment as Rinoa continued to question Zell.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Everything!" Zell moaned again. "I can't even figure out this one! And I made a list of suspects. Selphie didn't do it," He glanced at Selphie, waiting for a reaction, but the brunette hadn't even heard. "And that cute girl from the library's been sick! That leaves Quistis and Seifer!!!"  
  
Rinoa paused, biting her lip in order to stifle the oncoming laughter. "S-Seifer?"   
  
Zell nodded. "Unless all the snooping I've done is wrong."  
  
"Wouldn't put it behind Seifer to play a prank on you." Squall commented.  
  
Squall had always been such a voice of encouragement...  
  
"Naw." Rinoa shook her head. "That's too low for even Seifer."   
  
"Yeah, you only think that 'cause you're never at the receiving end of his wrath!" Zell sighed. "I might as well give up."  
  
"Don't give up, Zell! Your true love might be waiting for you!"  
  
"Or a trap from Seifer." Squall added. He looked away, silenced, when Rinoa glared at him.  
  
"Zell," Rinoa looked back at Zell, compassion in her eyes. "If you don't take a chance, you'll never fall in love."  
  
"How am I supposed to take that chance without any idea where this clue is going?"   
  
Rinoa, for the first time, didn't know what to say.   
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeey!!!"  
  
Both Zell and Rinoa looked up as Selphie smiled and handed the note back to Zell.   
  
"I know where that is!"  
  
Zell jumped up, chair tumbling over backwards and his hands slamming down on the table. "You do?!?!?!"  
  
Selphie, wide eyed, nodded.  
  
"Where?! You gotta tell me Selphie!!" The blond clutched Selphie's shoulders, eyes pleading with her.  
  
"...It's the secret place behind the Training Center. You know, where kids go to escape curfew? There's a statue of a knight on the balcony there that kids are always drawing and writing things on." Selphie sighed dramatically. "Poor little guy..."  
  
"Selphie... I love you..." Zell hugged the brunette. "You're a genius!!" He released the stunned girl and bolted from the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey! I am?" Selphie blinked and then smiled. "I am, aren't I?"  
  
Ten random battles later, Zell found himself panting at the steps leading up to the secret place. He'd been here a few times, avoiding curfew himself. Now it seemed even more of a safe haven than before.   
  
Zell straightened himself out, adjusting his jacket and preparing himself for the moment where he'd find out who his true love was. He took a few shaky steps, taking the snow covered steps two at a time. The balcony area rose into view, it's statues and railings decorated in glimmering snow. The knight stood guarding one side of the railing, across from him a dragon roaring in rage. This knight, as Selphie had said, was covered in graffiti.   
  
"Battle scars, huh?"  
  
The blond approached the knight and reached out, studying its face and the 'scars' upon it. "You're the guy alright."   
  
Sure enough, the note was folded and placed at the knight's feet, his body blocking snow from falling and ruining the paper.   
  
"Thanks buddy!" Zell chirped, seizing the note. "Finally, the last one!!!" Zell held it aloft, proclaiming to the winter skies and the whole Garden that he, Zell Dincht, was victorious... until it was snatched from his hand.  
  
"Hey!" Zell turned to meet Seifer's snickering gaze as he held the note.   
  
"And what's this?"  
  
"None of your fucking business, that's what!" Zell cried, attempting to steal the note back.  
  
Seifer turned his shoulder towards Zell, blocking the other blond's futile attempts at recovering his treasure. "Now you wouldn't mind if I took a look, would ya, Chickenwuss?"  
  
"Yes I would!!"  
  
The former knight had already opened the note and was reading it out loud his best attempt at a girl's voice.   
  
"Dear Zell,   
  
Congratulations! You've found the last note and the rest of the poem!  
  
In the silent courtyard  
  
Their lonely eyes meet,  
  
Hearts palpitating  
  
To the waltz's soft beat  
  
He takes her hand in his  
  
True love dare not fail  
  
Both glad it didn't shatter:  
  
Their glass fairytale  
  
Tomorrow night I hope to see you in the courtyard outside of the ballroom, just in time for the Valentine's Day Dance."  
  
Seifer finished with a snort. "This is retarded. A secret admirer?"  
  
"Yeah? So what?!" Zell took the note back from the disgusted Seifer and tucked it into his pocket.   
  
"So you mean to tell me that you're going to instantly be in love with whoever wrote those even though you don't know them?"   
  
"I..." Zell paused, considering that for the first time.  
  
"That's just pathetic." Seifer turned, his white trench coat swirling around him as he turned. "Have fun on the fucking honeymoon, Chickenwuss!" There was no sneer in his voice, just hate.  
  
"Yeah! I will!!"   
  
As soon as the head of the disciplinary committee was out of sight, Zell drew the note from his pocket with a grin.   
  
"Damn right I will..."  
  
Short chapter! I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible and I have to say I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be. Remember to look for the sequel after this fic is over! 


	5. Love Me

Be Mine- Chapter 4: "Hold Me"  
  
By Matoko Shizaki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII. Wish I did but I don't. Wouldn't mind owning Zell or Seifer though...  
  
Notes: Wow! That's a new record! I wrote the last chapter in a matter of hours! Then again... it was short... and not all that good... but I had to get to this point! This chapter will be very short. Maybe I'm just eager to get on to the sequel...  
  
Once again, if you aren't exactly pleased with the ending to this, read the sequel. Even if you do like this ending, yaoi fangirls will still love the sequel. -  
  
Reviewer's Column!  
  
Jeanieh   
  
SeiyaMatsuya  
  
Angel Reid  
  
Trio Wing  
  
Selphie 108  
  
Crack-Anne  
  
Zell's Girl with a Pigtail  
  
FF Fan  
  
R  
  
PV-chan  
  
Twin Lance  
  
Phoenix Rising  
  
Jania  
  
Elvi-Rose  
  
jennstar  
  
Zeto  
  
Dude, you guys rock!!  
  
"Do you have your dress yet Rinoa?" Quistis asked, stirring more cream into her coffee.   
  
"Yep!" Rinoa smiled and lifted her coffee mug to her lips with both hands cupped around the sides.  
  
"So... what does it look like?" Selphie asked, eager for some details.   
  
"I figured it would be nice if I wore the same dress I was wearing when I met Squall. It's a little party dress, white, kinda plain. But it's nice."  
  
"Sounds pretty!" Selphie commented dreamily. "Mine is yellow!"   
  
As if anyone hadn't seen that coming. "It's short, too. It ties like a halter-top and has lacy sewed in over the cloth at the top and bottom.  
  
"That sounds... lovely, Selphie." Quistis commented with a smile.   
  
"What are you wearing, Quistis?" Rinoa asked with a sly smile.   
  
Quistis waved her away. "Just a simple strapless, red dress. Nothing big. There's really no need to get so dressed up."  
  
"Are you just say that because you don't have anyone to go with, Quisty?" Selphie giggled.   
  
"It's not really that important to have a date to this dance. I'm just too busy to have time for a relationship."  
  
"You're lying Quistis! You just want to dance with any guy you want to." Rinoa teased.  
  
"Maybe that's it." Quistis grinned back. "Speaking of men, where'd the other's go?"  
  
Rinoa, her little game ended by the change of topic, leaned back in her chair and took another sip of coffee. "They're just messing around at Squall's dorm."  
  
"Squall?" Quistis cocked an eyebrow. "Is he really giving in and getting things sorted out with them?"  
  
"No, they just forced their way in!" Selphie giggled.  
  
Quistis sighed, took a sip of her coffee, and muttered, "Sounds like the boys..."  
  
"Irvy said he wanted to get Zell looking nice for his date tonight." Selphie added with a giggle. "I feel bad for Zell. Irvine is going to completely rearranged him!"   
  
"Speaking of which," Quistis pushed out her chair and stood up from the cafeteria table. "Don't you think we should go get ready, too?"  
  
"I second that!" Rinoa said getting up as well.   
  
"Yay! Makeovers!!" Selphie chirped in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm, Zell had found the new definition of cruel and unusual punishment. After he and Irvine stormed in to Squall's room to get ready, Irvine had forced into the bathroom, stripped him to his boxers, and practically thrown him in the shower.   
  
As Zell had stood there, shouting at Irvine to give him his space, Irvine had scrubbed him so hard he through his skin would peal off. Of course, Irvine had given him a towel to wrap around himself but that didn't make the scene look anything less than a yaoi fan girl's dream. Two wet men, one almost naked. It was embarrassing.  
  
Next, Zell was removed from the shower, given his boxers, and dried. Now Irvine was helping him comb through his hair as Squall took his turn in the shower.  
  
"Dammit, Irvine! That hurts!!"   
  
"Hey, quit yer complaining. I'm doing you and your date a favor."  
  
"Very funny... OW!!"  
  
"Would you two idiots shut up in there?" Squall called from the bathroom.   
  
"Sorry, commander, sir!" Irvine replied, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. The cowboy finally sat down the comb. "Alright, now you do you're hair 'cause I don't even wanna try."  
  
"Har har har." Zell took the comb back and brushed up his hair in the front. "You just worry about yourself, got it, Kinneas?"  
  
"I don't need to." Irvine shot the mirror an award winning smile. "I'm the ladies' man, remember?"  
  
"Kinneas," Squall said, stepping out of the bathroom in his boxers with a towel around his shoulders. "You're turn."  
  
"Roger." Irvine stood up and patted Zell on the shoulder. "Just don't do anything to make yourself look dumb." he said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up."   
  
With Irvine in the bathroom showering and Squall in his room dressing, Zell was left alone in the living room, poised before the mirror and gelling his hair. With that done, he turned to his SeeD outfit that was laid out on the couch for him. Praying that neither of his friends came out and walked in on him changing, Zell set to work attempting to put on the formal uniform.   
  
"Hey, are you all alive in there?" Rinoa asked, knocking again. Behind her stood Selphie and Quistis, all three of them make up and ready.   
  
"Squall probably killed them both." Quistis commented jokingly.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa went to knock again but the door swung open revealing a grinning Irvine in a black tux.   
  
"Well, hello ladies." he said, his voice smooth and flirtatious. "How lovely you all look this evening."  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Are Squall and Zell in there?"  
  
Irvine, deprived of his fun, dropped his smooth talk. "Yeah, Squall's trying to help Zell put on his uniform right."   
  
"Thanks." Rinoa walked in past him and was soon followed by Quistis and Selphie. Before Selphie could enter, Irvine stopped her.  
  
"And aren't you strikingly marvelous in that dress?" Irvine said with a suave grin as he took her hand and kissed it.   
  
"Oh Irvy!" Selphie giggled.  
  
"Hold still." Squall ordered as he adjusted Zell's shoulder pads.  
  
"I'm holding still!"  
  
"No you aren't!" Squall, struggling to do anything while Zell continued to fidget, finally clasped the chain in the front of his uniform. "There." Squall stepped back. "And don't ask me to do you anymore favors tonight."  
  
"Won't need 'em!" Zell said with a grin. "Lady Luck is on my side!"  
  
It was hopeless talking to him this way, Squall decided.   
  
"Wow, you guys look great!" a voice from the doorway said.   
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Squall noticed that Quistis and Rinoa were standing there and Irvine was over at the door flirting with Selphie.   
  
Rinoa stepped up, smiled. "I always thought you looked good in this uniform." she said, adjusting his top a little. "There! Perfect!" She smiled at him again and was about to say something more when Quistis piped up.  
  
"Are we all ready to go?"  
  
"More ready than I'll ever be!" Zell replied, thrusting a fist victoriously into the air.   
  
"Guess that means 'yes'." Quistis said with a smile.  
  
"Let's go then! C'mon Irvy!" Selphie giggled, leading Irvine out by his hand.   
  
Following Selphie's example, Rinoa slipped her arm into Squall's and smiled. Quistis and Zell followed the other two couples out and into the bustling hallway.  
  
"My! Doesn't this look beautiful!" Edea commented as Cid led her in on his arm.   
  
"The Garden Festival Committee did a wonderful job, didn't they?" Cid commented with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes they did. I'll have to congratulate Selphie on her success."  
  
Taking that as her cue, Selphie stepped up, smiling. "So, you really do like it Matron?"   
  
"Oh, Selphie! I didn't see you there! And Irvine too?" Edea smiled as Irvine dipped his head in a small bow.   
  
"You two had better get on the dance floor before it's full!" Cid said.   
  
"We will! C'mon Irvine!" With a short wave to her former foster parents, Selphie lead Irvine out onto the dance floor.  
  
"There's nothing like Valentine's Day in the Garden." Cid said with a content sigh.  
  
"I'm just a little worried..." Edea said, looking out on the dance floor.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Zell's secret admirer." Edea smiled softly. "That's why he landed in my rose bushes." When her husband gave her a somewhat puzzled look, Edea explained further. "Zell's secret admirer hid notes around for him. He's supposed to meet him or her tonight but..."  
  
"Well, all we can do is wish him the best of luck."  
  
Edea nodded in agreement and smiled as another couple came up to speak with her and her husband.  
  
Shivering in the cold, Zell came out across the courtyard. It was peppered with snow and ice, a freezing obstacle that Zell would have to overcome. Stepping lighting through the snow drifts, Zell headed down the stairs to the outdoor stage, keeping his eyes open.   
  
Just as he hopped off the last step, Zell heard a sniff and then a sneeze. Looking around the corner, he spotted her.  
  
Sitting on the stage was a young woman, a little shorter than Zell with reddish brown hair that pooled around her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink dress, a shorter one that scarcely protected her from the cold.   
  
"Uh... hello?" Zell called out, stepping out from around the corner.  
  
The girl looked up, blinking in surprise at the young SeeD. "Z-Zell...? It's you..."   
  
Zell smiled and approached, hoping to get a better look at her. He was a little taken back when he realized who she was.  
  
"You... you're that library assistant, Marina...! But, weren't you sick?!"   
  
She nodded and sniff lightly.   
  
"Then how did you...?"   
  
"Someone else delivered them for me." she mumbled.   
  
There was a long pause. Zell wasn't quite sure what to say. After days of obsessing and searching and nearly getting himself killed, he was finally face to face with his secret admirer. She was still sick, he could tell, and seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Um... listen... why don't we... go inside? You're going to freeze out here." Zell held out his arms. "Here, I'll help you down."  
  
"So... you're not upset? I'm probably not who you expected but... you aren't disgusted?" Marina asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Why would I be?" Zell took her hands and helped her down from the stage. Before Marina could reply, Zell had removed his uniform coat and draped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Can't have you getting sicker." Zell said with a grin.   
  
Tears gathering in her eyes, Marina hugged Zell, snuggling against his chest and the warmth it provided. "Th-thank you..." She was even more surprised when his arms tightened around her.   
  
"I should be thanking you. For once, I'm not lonely on Valentine's Day."  
  
Marina turned her face up towards Zell, carefully taking in his smiling features when he leaned down and gently but nervously kissed her. He pulled back just as quickly, trying to gauge her reaction.  
  
To Zell's surprise, she started to laugh. "You're going to get sick now, too!"   
  
Zell found himself laughing as the snow started again. "Guess you'll have to take care of me then, huh?"  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
If that wasn't exactly satisfactory, sorry! I have the sequel already brewing in my imagination and I think it's going to be really good. R&R please! 


End file.
